Live In The Moments
by Jacob14
Summary: A/N: been a long time since i posted a story in this catergory anyway i'll get right down to it. Jake (My OC from past stories) has changed, ever since his mom died he's changed and not for the better, he's been stuck remembering his moms death that he let his life slip away from him. Maybe there is a chance that a certain blonde haired vampire can help him get out of his problems
1. Chapter 1

Jake

**A/N: to be honest I have no idea where this idea came from, but I felt like I had to put it on paper err; Microsoft Word, lol. Originally as it came to me I was thinking of doing a drabble but decided that this should be a story, I'm pretty sure there isn't another story like this in the MBAV category but I figured what the hell. I mean I know you guys and girls (Rachel) like my MBAV stories but this one is going to be different, kind of dark but still good. Instead of telling you what it is read to find out and once again I find myself using my OC Jake from my previous stories, and another thing I'm gonna be honest and say that I think you guys actually like my OC character so I'm just gonna use him for my MBAV stories but anyway this story will be sad, just to warn you but enjoy it, this is the longest thing I've typed up and you haven't even began reading the story lol, I'm gonna shut up now, your job is to enjoy the story. Also Jake doesn't have any special abilities he's just him, a human, but a dark him that I'm sure most of you are not use to.**

June 2015, that month couldn't have come any quicker, that means that this year I'm graduating High school with my two best friends Ethan and Benny. That is until I got a phone call on the last day of school, from my dad saying that mom died in a car crash. She was driving home when she stopped at a stop light; a drunk driver did a head on collision with her, killing her instantly. Needless to say the car was destroyed, since then my dad has been spending all of his time at work, rarely coming home. He missed my high school graduation, then again he also missed my birthday, everybody else remembered but him. Now it's really just me taking care of little brother Adam, he is cool, he is only 12 but the kid is a artist no doubt about it, he loves to draw sketches, his favorite are of me smoking a cigarette. Smoking and drinking have been adopted into my life since my mom died, I found solace in both of them, I'm not proud of but I can't quit.

My cellphone started ringing out of nowhere, I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Jake, where are you mom's funeral is in 10 minutes" Adam said over the phone.

Quickly I hung up the phone and put on a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt, a black sports coat, black dress pants and black shoes. My hair was a mess so I tried combing it which somewhat helped, then I grabbed some mouthwash and drank some down before heading out of the door and to my car. Since my mom died my life has been a wreck, and nobody has been helping. I arrived at the church right as the preacher started speaking. Slowly I slid in beside Adam and my dad who just eyed me.

"Thanks for the wake up call bro" I whisperd to Adam.

He turned to me and smelled me for some reason.

"You smell like Listerine and cigarettes" He whisperd back.

I gave him a crooked smile before sitting down and waiting for the funeral to be over, it was sad but no tears were shed from me at least, I can't say that about other people. Which reminds me, Erica is a bitch I'm just putting that out there, she hates me more than she hates Benny and Ethan combined. The only problem though is that she is the only person who can get me a job, somehow and don't ask me how she got high up in a business, plus she can hook me up with a lawyer if I need one.

Once the funeral was over the only people that were standing, were my dad, me and Adam. My dad looked at me with anger before he spoke.

"You couldn't wear a tie" He asked me, disgust coming from his voice.

Now don't get me wrong the man loves me and I love him but we haven't seen eye to eye lately.

"Look, dad I was busy" I protested.

"BULLSHIT JAKE, YOU CAME HOME LATE LAST NIGHT DRUNK OFF YOUR ASS, THEN YOU STUMBLED INTO YOUR ROOM AND STARTED SMOKING BEFORE YOU PASSED OUT ON YOUR BED" He screamed at me.

"Yea, well at least I'm there" I shot back.

He looked at me like he was about to say something before he took Adam and drove home. Man that guy is an asshole, all he does now is work, and he doesn't spend time with Adam at all. My phone started vibrating again, it was Sarah.

"What's up" I said.

"Jake, you know what's up you've been acting like a ghost for the past couple of weeks, me, Ethan and Erica haven't seen you since graduation, we know that you're going to Whitechapel University with Ethan and Benny, and me and Erica will be glad to share our apartment with you guys, but please come hang out with us" Sarah pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sarah but some things just aren't that simple" I replied, hanging up the phone.

A few hours later I decided to call Sarah back.

"Sarah, I'll come hang out with you where are you" I asked her.

"At my apartment, there is a party about to start, come on over" She replied.

20 minutes later I'm there, though I still look like shit and from what Adam said before I left was that I smell still smell like Listerine and cigarettes. I knocked on the door but stopped when I heard commotion around the left side of the apartment. It sounded like it was Sarah and Erica and two guys. It was one of those apartments where the alleyway was like a road or it is a road or I don't know it has road pavement or cement or something. I'm surprised I graduated high school. When I peeked my head around the corner I saw that the guys were harassing Sarah and Erica, one of them had a gun, dumbass guns don't kill vampires, besides Erica can't die nothing will hurt that bitch. Both of the guys struck Sarah and Erica, both of them falling to the ground.

That's when I lost it, I spun one of them around and decked him in the face, left and right until hands grabbed my arms and put them behind me back, lifting me up off of the guy, in the air and finally slamming me into the ground face first. Sarah and Erica ran and left me there. Both of them were kicking the shit out of me. Finally it stopped when a officer flashed a flashlight on them and sirens came on. Minutes later I'm standing beside the assholes that jumped me in the alleyway. Sarah and Erica are talking to the officers, and then one of the officers uncuffed all of us and told us to go home. Quickly I spun the officer around.

"Hey, those assholes harassed them, they didn't have anything to do with it" I exclaimed to the officer.

"Do I give a shit" He spat at me.

"You're suppose to, you're a cop" I protested.

Then he held out my driver license, examining it very closely.

"Mr. Dallas, 18. Go home kid" He said, handing me my driver's license.

The officer then turned and started walking the other direction. Once again I spun him around only to be slammed against a car windshield face first, being handcuffed. Erica and Sarah watched the whole thing happen without saying a word. I was thrown in the back of the cop car and had a one way ticket to jail.

Officer put me in a temporary holding cell with other people, I think it was that phone call cell or something.

"Hey kid what are you in here for" A older looking fat man asked me.

"For bullshit that's what" I replied.

An officer came up and said that I had a free phone call which I refused. I stayed in their for a few more minutes before I was let go, they handed me a bottle of water then sent me on my way. Now my clothes consisted of a white-bloody t-shirt that is permanently stained with my blood, a pair of black dress pants and black shoes. They let me out because technically I guess I didn't do anything wrong that was considered breaking the law so all they could do was hold me in there for a certain amount of time before letting me go, like detention for example.

Once I was outside, I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a huge drag before exhaling. A horn honked beside me, I turned my head to the left and saw Sarah sitting there. I climbed in and we took off towards her apartment.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Jake, me and Erica are sorry, well I am we just froze up and when we saw our chance to run we took it, Jake we truly are sorry that we didn't do anything, if we showed those guys that we were vampires we would breaking a rule with the vampire council" Sarah replied, looking at me.

"I can just tell by your smell that you've changed, whatever happened to the nice, caring and open guys that we all know and love" She asked me.

"That died a while ago" I replied.

"So uh how is your family doing" Sarah asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Good" I answered.

"How is your mom, is she doing all right, I miss her brownies" Sarah said.

"My mom is very busy, she went on a business trip to Europe and might not be back for a very long time" I replied in a casual tone.

We pulled up to the apartment and climbed out of the car.

"The apartment is cleaned up, it's just me and Erica, Ethan and Benny headed home after what happened" Sarah said, opening the door to the apartment.

Thank god it was dark, their gonna flip when they see what I look like, my clothes are bloodstained, the right side of my face is busted open well not all of it, just a huge gash above my eyebrow, there are small cuts on the left side of my face and my bottom lip is busted open, to be honest I look like shit.

"Erica why is it so dark in here" Sarah asked her.

"Don't know, got bored" Erica murmured.

As soon as Sarah turned on the lights, her and Erica both looked at me with their mouths open and eyes filled with shock.

"Close your mouths, otherwise a fly will go in" I said, ignoring their looks.

"Normally I would be acting weird for blood, but not from you, Jake what the hell happened to you" Sarah asked me.

"Sarah he got the shit kicked out of him—"

"ERICA SHUT THE FUCK UP" I snapped at her.

"The only reason that happened is because you two left, left me there to suffer the consequences, hell if those cops didn't show up I would probably be dead right now, because one of them had a loaded gun" I explained to both of them.

"Dork, you smell like cigarettes, Listerine and alcohol, what has been going on in your life for the past two weeks" Erica asked me.

"Why would you care" I asked her.

"This actually seems were listening to" She protested.

"Jake hold still, I have stuff that will fix your cuts just hold still" Sarah said, running into the bathroom and appearing in front of me.

Right as she was about to do it her phone rang, she took it out and got excited.

"It's Ethan, Jake hold on, actually Erica you fix him" Sarah giggled.

"Why" Erica groaned.

"Because I'm busy" Sara said, heading out of the apartment.

She sighed before picking up the rubbing alcohol, band-aids and bandages. She got right up in my face.

"Hold still dork, this might hurt" Erica said, dabbing a cotton ball with alcohol and then rubbing hard on my gash.

"YOU BITCH" I shouted at her.

She just giggled, this wasn't one of those fake one's this was one of those real giggles like you actually know the person is enjoying this, I'm not surprised though that Erica is enjoying this.

"Be quiet and hold still" She barked.

I don't know what came over me but from this close I could smell her, and she smelt really good, like strawberries or something. Once Erica was done with my cuts she moved to my bottom lip. To hold me still, she cupped one hand on my chin and started rubbing it against my lip. This hurt worse than when she was cleaning my cuts but with her smell of strawberries it wasn't too bad, worth having to deal with because of the smell not Erica, no I hate her.

A minute later she was all done, but she still kept her hand cupped on my chin. I removed her hand, and I swear I heard her sigh as I did. My face felt painfully clean, if that makes any sense. I sat down on the couch as Erica put the med kit or whatever on top of the refrigerator. She was wearing a tank top and jean shorts, I hate to admit it but even though she is a bitch she has a nice body, curvy long legs leading up to her -. I looked up at her face and she was looking at me.

"What" I asked her.

"I saw you staring at me, I'm not dumb, dork" She replied.

"I wouldn't take you for a dumb person since you got into a college, but you can be a—"

"Bitch" she finished for me.

"Yea" I replied.

"Well I am who I am dork, get use to it" She said, pulling down a glass ashtray.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before she started yelling at me. So I did what any guy would and went to go put the cigarette out in the glass ashtray.

"That's a bowl, stupid" She said, looking at me.

I grabbed the bowl and then looked at her with a disbelief crooked smile. I took the cigarette out and put it out in the bowl/ashtray thing.

"I guess it was just here to tease me" I replied, blowing the cigarette smoke in her face.

"Jake get out before I change you into a vampire' Erica groaned.

"Fine by me" I replied, heading outside and to my car, driving home.

It was late when I got home the clock read 2am.

* * *

Erica's POV

Sarah came walking in a few minutes after Jake left, locking the door and plopping onto the couch to watch some TV. I plopped down beside her a concerned look was spread across her face.

"What's wrong" I asked her.

"Something's wrong with Jake, you remember when he moved here sophomore year he was this nice, outgoing guy now he's changed and not for the better" She replied.

Immediately I scanned the newspaper, looking the obituaries about the people who died recently until I came across the name Samantha Dallas.

"Sarah I know why he's like this" I said, still looking at the newspaper.

"Why" she asked me.

"His mom died" I answered.

Sarah snatched the newspaper away from me and looked at it, then she set it down.

"So that's why he's like that" She said out-loud.

"He's a asshole who smokes and drinks and he calls me a bitch, when I don't do either of those things" I murmured.

Sarah heard it and then started laughing before she got up.

"You remember in science or whatever in elementary school when the teachers said that opposites attract like the north and south magnets or whatever" She asked me.

"Yea but what does that have to do with anything" I replied.

"Nothing, what you said though made me think of that for some reason" She said.

"Sarah you're like a sister to me and I love you but you need to stop spending so much time with Ethan before I end up losing you completely to that dork" I replied.

"Erica their not dorks anymore, their all 18 you can't just go around acting like you're the boss of them, besides the only one that's under your control is Benny he will do anything for you, as for Jake, I feel bad for him, he's just a lost soul" Sarah said, walking down the hallway.

"Goodnight" I yelled.

"Night Erica" She shouted.

And with that I had the whole TV and couch to myself, time to watch some Dusk.

**A/N: so im not sure what reviews I will get for this, I might get positive or negative reviews, I felt that this first chapter was and is a bit sloppy but I felt like this idea was a good one so I wrote it down or typed it up, whatever anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed this, another chapter will be up most likely tomorrow. I might get mixed reviews some positive some negative some saying that this sucks, and for those people who write negative reviews on Fanfiction stories which say like this story sucks you should stop writing, just stop. I mean seriously if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all, if you don't like the story fine don't read it but you don't have to leave a negative review to bring the writer down, I mean seriously, if you don't like it just keep your mouth shut and find another story that you like, for the people who write flame reviews, you should get help, if anything at least be nice and tell them what's wrong with the story and how to fix it and tips on how to become better at writing, I know for a fact that my stories aren't great but what the hell I'm out here doing what I like doing and that's writing, I'm sick and tired of people leaving flames on good stories, some of them are on mine but it's whatever, your life not mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Bet

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"Dude come on you gotta do it" Benny said, punching me in the arm.

"Benny I'm not gonna do it" I replied.

"Do what" Ethan asked us, taking a sip of his water.

"I made a bet with him that if he asked Erica out on a date, I would ask out Della, but he still says no" Benny answered.

"Benny I'm not gonna do it" I protested.

"Think about it though, if you were to get jumped or whatever she would be right there in a second and she would probably bail you out of jail" Benny said, grinning at me.

"Fine" I murmured, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "I'll do it right now" I said, exhaling.

I climbed in my car and took off towards Erica and Sarah's apartment, last night was just screwed up I got sent to jail for no reason. At least I'm out right? Besides my asshole dad the only people who actually give a shit about me are my friends and younger brother. As I pulled up to the apartment I noticed the front door was open, which was odd because Sarah never leaves the front door open. Voices were coming from the inside, once I was in the apartment I saw Jesse standing there. He turned and looked at me and then to the cigarette I was smoking.

"People like you disgust me, you smoke which taints your blood with nicotine, then you drink your problems away which carries the nicotine down and inside of you, your worthless" He spat at me.

"Well the last part you just said, I heard it from my dad so your just telling me something I already know as for the first part, I don't give a shit it's not like I'm giving you my blood in the first place" I shot back.

"I've been watching you guys, you're majoring in Sociology, that's stupid major in something else like Ethan or Benny their majoring in history" Jesse said, eyeing me like I'm a dumbass.

"So what, what are you gonna do about it" I asked him.

"Right now, nothing but I will later though" He replied, disappearing out the door.

Sarah shut the door, locking it. Before she sat down on the couch beside Erica. Erica just looked me up and down.

"No wonder no girl wants you look like shit" She said.

"Yea well there was Della, who came to me in her time of need" I replied.

"What was her problem in her time of need" Sarah asked me.

"Easy answer, she was a virgin and she wanted to have some experience before she got another boyfriend if it got to that" I answered back.

They both just looked at me in shock, like I killed somebody.

"Who would go to you" Erica murmured.

"You would" I replied, looking at her.

"Speaking of which I wanna take you out on a date tonight" I said, grinning at her.

"I don't date dorks who are sociology majors" She shot back.

"Actually I'm undecided" I replied.

"About what" she asked me.

"Everything" I answered.

"Erica I think you should go" Sarah said, looking at Erica.

"Why, I mean look at him he's a excuse for a dork" Erica replied.

"Just go Erica, seriously open up to people and be nice for once in your life" Sarah reassured her.

"Fine, wait here" Erica sighed, disappearing and then reappearing 10 seconds later.

"Took you long enough" I said, laughing.

Sarah laughed while Erica looked like she wasn't going to enjoy this. We climbed in my car and took off.

"Where are we going dork" Eric asked me.

"Where do you wanna go" I asked.

"Home" She snapped at me.

"No, We're going somewhere fun" I replied.

A few minutes we arrived at the carnival, Erica groaned as we got out. I grabbed her hand and led her to a photo booth and told her to smile. Somehow she managed to pull off a smile and the pictures turned out good.

"Take it" I said, handing her the pictures.

"I don't want them" She replied.

I ignored her and placed them in her jeans pocket. Then I took her hand again and led her to some games. She won in all of them, her dam vampire skills allowed her to cheat. Then a announcement came on said that the carnival would be closing in 10 minutes. I looked for a cheap game to play then I spotted it, a basketball shooting thing and if you win you get a stuffed animal. Once we got to it Erica looked around and saw a big old giraffe.

"I want that giraffe, dork win it for me" She ordered.

"I'll try" I murmured.

Needless to say I failed but I did win the giraffe and Erica walked off happy.

"Well I did get you the giraffe" I said, smiling at her.

She looked at me and then smiled.

"Paying off the attendant doesn't count as winning, but still thanks for the giraffe" She replied.

"Are you fun" I asked her.

"I'm having a good time" She answered.

"Did you have a good time or are you having a good time, because if you're having a good time why does it have to end, come on there is someone I want you to meet" I said, climbing into the car.

She climbed in and we headed off towards my house. Once we got there I showed around and then we headed up to Adams room, he was sketching another one of his many pictures of me, smoking a cigarette.

"Erica I'm going to the bathroom be nice to Adam will you" I said, heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Erica's POV

I ignored Jake and went into the room. Adam looked like Jake but a younger version of him. His drawings are really good.

"You don't mind that I'm in here do you" I asked him.

"Of course not, your Jake's girlfriend" He replied, smiling at me.

I ignored his comment but flashed him a fake smile, I'm not his girlfriend hell I wouldn't even consider us friends we are more like acquaintances and the only reason I went on this date was to get Sarah to shut up. Just then Jake came walking into the room.

"He likes to draw me a lot, I'm supposedly where he gets his inspiration" Jake said, looking at me.

"Jake is the coolest brother ever, he would do anything for anyone" Adam said, hugging his big brother.

"I love you buddy, now it's late and I know it' summer but tomorrow I'll take you to the park" Jake said, setting his brother down on the bed.

"Can your girlfriend come" Adam asked Jake.

"I can't but I can come over tomorrow for dinner if you want" I said to Adam, trying to cheer him up.

"That would be so cool, we could watch all those movies that dad never lets me watch" Adam shouted, getting under his covers.

"Goodnight buddy" Jake said, exiting the room.

I followed right behind him, until he got to the front door, he closed it behind him and sat down on the front porch. He started smoking a cigarette, out of nowhere he started crying. For some reason I felt bad so I walked outside and sat down beside him. I don't even know why I'm doing this.

"Jake, I know that your mom died in a car crash and I'm sorry" I said, looking at him.

"Why would you care" He asked me between sobs.

"I don't know" I replied.

He stopped crying and looked at me. "Why would you promise him something that you wouldn't do" He asked me.

I smiled at him before doing something that I would regret. I pulled him in and kissed him, his breath smelt bad, but something inside of me inside my heart told me that this is right. When I pulled away I smiled at him again.

"I'm gonna do come over for dinner tomorrow" I replied.

"Why" he asked me.

"Because, I'm your girlfriend" I replied, flying off into the night.

At first I immediately regretted going on this date with him, but he's not too bad when you get to know him, once I got back home Sarah smiled at me as I walked in.

"You like him" She teased.

I turned my head in the other direction before speaking.

"I do not" I replied.

"You do, otherwise you wouldn't smell like cigarette smoke" She shot back.

"Fine, maybe I do" I murmured.

"Did you have fun" Sarah asked me.

"Yea" I replied.

I showed her the giraffe and the pictures.

"That's cool where did you get the giraffe" Sarah asked me.

"Well he played a game and he lost so he paid off the attendant" I answered, laughing.

"Then I'm going to his house tomorrow for dinner" I said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"What are you doing" Sarah asked me.

"I'm brushing my teeth I smell like cigarettes" I yelled from the bathroom.

When I finished I plopped down on my bed in nothing but a black Dusk t-shirt and pink sweatpants, I pulled out the picture of me and Jake. Why do I like you so much but hate you. Then it hit me, Sarah's words last night about how opposites attract. She's been hanging around Ethan to much.

* * *

Jake's POV

The next day I took Adam to the park and me and him sat down on a bench.

"You think dad loves me" He asked me.

"He does he just doesn't show it" I replied.

"Because there is this art show that my school is having and I'm one of the people who get to show off my art and I want dad to be there, it's tomorrow night at 7" Adam said, looking at me.

"I'll be there and I'll try to get him to be there, Erica will be there also.

Later that night Erica came over at about 6, I ordered pizza because I'm too lazy to cook. The pizza was good, after dinner I told Adam to go upstairs and start getting his art ready for tomorrow. Erica basically found my liquor cabinet and started drinking, she had a little too much and within seconds was throwing up in my toilet. I held her hair behind her face. Then she collapsed on the floor. So I carried her and placed her on the couch, covering her up with a blanket. Then I went into my room and fell asleep on my bed.

The next morning I woke up early and called my dad.

"Hello" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Dad, Adam has art show tonight and he wants you to be there can you come" I asked him.

"Sure" He replied, sounding sarcastically.

"All right, bye" I said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that" Erica asked me, coming towards my room.

"My dad, he's gonna be there at the art show, since your coming fly home fix yourself up and look pretty then be back here at 6" I said, smiling at her.

She kissed me goodbye and then flew off. I woke Adam up and got him and his artwork ready to go. Then I took a shower and got dressed. I picked me and Adam some breakfast from a diner. When 6 rolled around so did Erica, her me and Adam climbed into my car and took off towards his school. When we got there Adam left and went to go set up his artwork, Erica helped him. Since we got together she's changed over the past day she's become, well her in a more nice way.

I pulled out my cellphone and checked the time, it was 6:50pm. So I waited and waited, then I went and looked at Adams artwork. A lot of people seemed to like it, I liked it and so did Erica. By the time the artwork show was over I was pissed, Adam was upset. I took one of his sketches out of the frame, drove them back to my house.

"Jake where are you going" Erica asked me, sounding scared

"I'll be back, you can take care of yourself till thin" I shouted, shutting the front door and driving to my dad office.

I walked in, past everybody and opened the door to his office where he was in a meeting. His secretary came in and said that she tried to stop me, when she didn't.

"What the hell is your problem" I asked him.

"Jake you know I was busy" He replied.

"So you think this is more important than your sons artwork, who by the way doesn't think that their father loves him" I remarked.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO PROMISING PEOPLE STUFF AND THEN NOT FULFILLING IT DAD, IF YOU WEREN'T GONNA COME ALL YOU HAD TO SAY WAS THAT YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT, THE PHONE WAS ON SPEAKER AND ADAM HEARD YOU SAY IT" I shouted.

"JAKE calm down, you know I'm a busy man and I don't have time" He shot back.

"You know what, since mom died this is all you have time for, your kids are gonna kill themselves just like mom did, and you won't give a shit" I snapped at him.

"You little son of a bitch" He shouted, walking towards me.

I walked towards him until people were pulling me back.

"Dad this is what he drew, the artwork show was for you dad, he doesn't think that you love him" I said, tossing the picture on the table.

"You don't know what that word means, hell you don't even have a girlfriend, the only one that you had was Della and all she wanted was to not be a virgin anymore" He replied, anger rising in his face.

"Well at least I have time for family" I shot back, heading out of the door.

Once I got in my car I drove home and went inside my house and slammed the door. A wave of emotions just hit me and I started crying.

"Hey, hey don't cry" Erica said, hugging me.

I just cried on her shoulder for what seemed like hours. Until I passed out.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

The End

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this was a hard chapter to right, read to find out.**

Jake's POV

I woke up the next morning, Erica had already left and Adam was still sleeping. He said that he is going to sleep over at his friends house today. After I was up and showered I woke Adam up and then he took a shower and ate breakfast.

"I'm sorry about dad not showing up last night" I said, taking a bite of a piece of toast.

"I know but he's busy and I understand why he couldn't make it but you know I still love him" Adam replied.

Erica popped out of nowhere nearly scaring the shit out of me, before she wrapped me into a huge hug.

"Can I um, stay here me and Sarah got in a fight" She said, smiling at Adam.

"As long as you don't mess up my house sure" I replied.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few apparently Benny and Ethan got stuck on something and Sarah is busy babysitting Jane who at this point doesn't need a babysitter anymore, I mean she's 16 years old.

Then Erica took off, I turned to Adam and faced him.

"Hey Adam, I'll walk you to your friends house but we gotta stop by Ethan's house real quick" I said, cleaning up the dishes.

"That means I get to see Jane" Adam shouted.

Adam has had a crush on Jane since he first saw her, I still don't know why.

"Let's go, I know how much you want to see your friend" I said, heading out the front door and then locking it, we didn't have a deadbolt since my dad broke it so I just put some tape on it and tie it to the porch beam.

Once we got to Ethan's house I opened the front door and walked in, Jane came strutting down the stairs in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Since I moved here she has had a crush on me and now that she's older she's trying to show herself off.

"Jane for the last time, I don't like you and put some clothes on, your scaring Adam" I said, looking at Adam, his face was plastered with amazement.

"You know Jake we're not too far apart from one another" She said, looking me up and down.

"Uh let's see, I'm 19 and am in college while you are a 15 year old freshman in high school, I'd say that's pretty far" I replied, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Another thing Jane, don't ever smoke and drink" I quickly added.

Sarah came walking out of the kitchen and then stared at Jane for a moment before looking at me.

"JANE GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" Sarah snapped at her.

She quickly ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but you know Jane, she's always trying to impress, so what's up" Sarah asked me.

"Nothing much, I'd figured I would stop by here and see what's up before I take Adam to his friends house." I answered.

"That's cool, thanks for getting rid of Erica for me, all she did last night and the night before was talk about you, she's like Jane but a more cleaner version if you know what I mean" Sarah said, checking her phone.

"Yea well at least Erica wears clothes" I replied.

"Well I gotta get going, I'll talk to you later" I said, heading out the door.

"Hey come back here later tonight me, Ethan, Benny and Erica are having a movie night you should come" Sarah suggested.

"Maybe" I replied

I dropped Adam off at his friends house and then headed to the store. I stocked up on some groceries and then headed home, it was somewhat late when I got home, Sarah said that the movie started at 7 and it was 6. As I pulled into my driveway I noticed something odd, the front door was somewhat open. Quietly I climbed out of my car and crept in the house, a light was on upstairs. Slowly I climbed up the stairs, in my room I saw a blondish haired man, it looked like the same officer who busted my face open on the windshield last week. He spotted me and then got up, tossing my journal onto the bed.

"Where is my daughter, I called Sarah and she said that she would be here" He asked me.

"She's out at Ethan's" I replied.

The guy walked out and examined me.

"Don't think I don't know who you are, Jake Dallas a slacker in high school and soon to be in college, let me ask you this why did you start dating my daughter" He asked me.

"It was a bet, the bet was that I would date Erica, I never really loved her in the first place I just wanted to get her and then that would be it" I answered, lying about the last part.

Her dad got enraged and tackled me, pinning me up against the wall in a chock hold. I tried grabbing him and pushing him away but he overpowered me, I was close to blacking out before he let me go. I fell to the ground and started coughing. Then he picked me up and stood me right above the staircase.

"By the way, I fucked her, she was tight" I said, laughing at him.

He punched me square in the face before pushing me down the stairs. I landed hard on my head, nearly losing consciousness.

"GET A FUCKING DEADBOLT YOU PIECE OF SHIT" He shouted, slamming my front door.

Erica came running in a few minutes later, shouting about something. When she saw me on the ground she came and tried to help me up but I pushed her away.

"Your dad was here, he came in while I was out and when I got back he was waiting" I said, coughing up blood.

"What did he ask you" She asked me.

"He asked me why I dated you, so I told him, it was a bet" I answered.

"WHAT, SO ALL I EVER WAS TO YOU WAS A BET" She shouted.

"Erica, wait' I protested.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SHIT I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN DECIDED TO DATE YOU, DON'T EVER BOTHER ME AGAIN" She screamed, running out of the door.

I staggered to my feet as I grabbed my car keys and headed towards my dads office. I grabbed my cellphone and called him.

"Hello" He said, sounding tired.

"Dad, I'm coming to your office I need to talk to you about hiring a lawyer" I said into the phone.

"Jake, I'm not at my office right now but I will be within the next few hours so just wait in my office" He said into the phone.

"All right dad, I'll do that" I replied, hanging up the phone

* * *

Erica's POV

I ran to Ethan's house and into Sarah's arms crying on her shoulder.

"Erica what happened" She asked me.

"Jake said that the only reason he dated me was because of a stupid bet" I sobbed.

"Erica there is something I need to tell you" Benny said, pulling me away from Sarah.

"I made the bet with him, but listen he loves you, I know he does because when he is with you he has a look in his eye that I've only seen when he was with his mom"

"Still all I was, was a bet to him" I replied.

I sat down with them and watched the movie, it was about this couple who got split up during WW2 and reunited 50 years later or something, it was a good movie. For some reason I started crying, it wasn't because of the movie but it was because I felt like I lost someone. When the movie ended Ethan took it out and changed the TV back to normal mode.

"Where was Jake he was suppose to be here" Sarah said out loud.

"He is probably busy" Ethan replied.

Me, Benny and Sarah all got up and went into the kitchen and talked for a little bit. Ethan stayed in the living room watching TV. Out of nowhere Ethan shouted for us to come back into the living room. We all got up and went to go see what was going on, when I turned to look on the TV I saw that the law firm/business agency was blown up.

"We regret to inform you that the Dallas law firm and the Whitechapel Business agency has been blown up. From what we do know we know that the bomb was inside of the building itself, 40 are injured and 1 has died on impact. Here is a picture of him" The anchorman said.

The picture flashed and I couldn't believe who it was, it was Jake. He was smoking a cigarette on a bench. Then the anchorman started speaking again.

"Jake Dallas, age 19. He was killed instantly from the explosion, thoughts and prayers go out to the family who have just a few weeks ago lost their mother" The anchorman said, looking away from the camera for a second before getting on to another major story.

"Maybe it's a different Jake Dallas" I murmured, trying to keep my composure.

"Erica, there's only one Jake Dallas, it's okay let it out" Sarah said hugging me, I cried in her shoulder again.

I could hear Ethan, Benny, and Sarah crying. Jane was still asleep but I'm sure she would weep in the morning. The next week flew by fast and before I knew I was in a graveyard looking down at his grave. Jake Dallas 6/14/96 6/22/15, a inspiration to his younger brother and a loving and caring son and person to family and friends.

"Well, I never thought it would end this way Jake, I regret not telling you so long ago that I loved you, but now you will never know. I'll love you forever Jake Dallas" I said, crying again.

Jakes dad came up to me and handed me his journal.

"He would have wanted you to have it" He said, before walking away.

I opened it up, the first page was a picture of us smiling on the night that we went to the carnival, and there was a note under it which read.

_Dear Erica,_

_ You have been the most wonderful girl I've ever spent time with though at times you were annoying I never stopped loving you. At first it was a bet but you've changed me and I'm sure I've changed you, Adam once asked me if I knew what I would say to you once I'm gone. I said I do know, I miss you like crazy, I love you and I forgive you_.

_ p.s. keep Ethan and Benny in check for me and also, help my brother Adam out when he needs it, and one more thing, live in the moments because once their gone, their gone, so enjoy every moment and live in them._

**A/N: well I wasn't planning on ending it here but it's like one of those short full stories, though don't worry I'll have another story up in this category real soon most likely tomorrow, so for you guys do you have any ideas on the next story I should write about and I promise that it will be longer like my other stories.**


End file.
